


Full Metal Jacket

by copper_wasp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cunnilingus, Declarations Of Love, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Mild Angst, Older Prompto Argentum, Prom Deserves All the Love, Prom Eats Pussy Like It's His Job, Rescue, Rescue Trope, Time-Skip Prompto, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copper_wasp/pseuds/copper_wasp
Summary: What a strange boy....He seemed way too happy to be living through the apocalypse and helping random girls with bad luck.





	Full Metal Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> This was a labor of love, folks. I probably edited and rewrote parts of this at least half a dozen times... and I'm still not entirely satisfied with it. Thank all of you so much for reading it anyway!!
> 
> Also posted to my [tumblr](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/post/186096986240/prompto-argentum-x-reader-full-metal-jacket)!

“Oh, _shit_ ,” you said to yourself, yanking your halberd out of the crumpled body of your enemy, the corpse dissolving into black smoke as you realized your predicament. About a dozen thunder bombs were headed your way, your very alone self clearly in their sights.

This was unexpected, to say the least. You took the contract for a small posse of Ronin loitering in front of a system of caves, enemies that you easily defeated many times, but were now pretty much trapped here because these purple assholes just _decided_ to crash your party. It would seem you’d made more noise taking them out than you’d thought.

Patting your pockets, you realized you had no healing items left; typical, since you hadn’t brought that many to begin with. _I’ve really got to prepare better,_ you thought sardonically. You’d be sure to make a checklist for your next hunt, assuming you weren’t about to die a horrible electric death in the next minute.

A series of curses flowed forth from your lips as you tossed your halberd to the side, pulling your short sword off your back and a dagger from your thigh holster; you needed to be quick for this. The first bomb was in your sights; as soon as it was in range, you quickly darted to the side, striking the daemon in the back and quickly turning away before it exploded.

A set of them decided to be close enough together that you could take care of the both of them with a few swipes of your weapons. You sprinted behind a tree to take a breath, but it was short lived as you were flanked by another pair of enemies. Quickly dropping to the ground, you rolled away, throwing your dagger through one of them, hearing it thunk against the tree trunk. A few slashes with your sword destroyed the second bomb, and you moved to yank your dagger out of the tree.

 _Keep it together, self,_ you encouraged, eyes flirting around to gauge the situation. _Just six more...._

They were learning your attack patterns, and you felt yourself straining to even get a piece of them on your blade, your breath coming in heavy pants. Momentarily distracted by your rapidly depleting stamina, you didn’t notice the bomb speeding up behind you until it was nearly too late. You leaped to the side just as it detonated, feeling the electricity hit the left side of your body. You dropped your dagger, trying to roll as far away as you could, pain radiating down your arm.

Swallowing hard, you watched as another bomb swelled, ready to explode right above you. You tried to scream, but no sound would come. The ringing in your ears, though, was broken by the sound of rapid gunfire, holes piercing through the glowing purple carapace of the daemon.

You felt a pair of hands grab at your jacket, pulling you back by the shoulders over the rough ground.

“Can you still fight?” a voice asked, urging you to stand.

“Uh, y-yeah! I think so!” you replied, rolling your shoulder to try work the stiffness out of your left arm.

“Good, ‘cause we aren’t done yet!”

You turned to take a look at your savior, seeing only a head of blonde hair rush past you as he charged at the remaining thunder bombs. You followed behind him, sword gripped tightly in your hands. You watched as he raised his revolver, emptying it between three targets, waving at you to deal the finishing blows.

The last daemon, having not taken any damage yet, was gigantic as it barreled toward the pair of you, moments away from exploding.

You looked over at the boy, and he caught your eye, giving you a grin as he materialized a second revolver into his hand in a glittering flash of white light, cocking the hammers simultaneously. He riddled the bomb with huge bullet holes as you took off towards it, bringing your short sword down in a strong overhead slash, using the last of your strength to roll out of the way as it perished in a bright, crackling explosion.

You flopped onto your back, the pain rushing back into your arm. You grimaced, clutching at it, trying to will your muscles to stop spasming. You heard the crunch of footsteps, turning your head to see the boy kneel down next to you.

“I know you’re hurt, but we should probably get out of here before anything else shows up. I can give you a ride back to Lestallum if you want, and take a look at your arm,” he said, holding out a gloved hand to help you up. You took it, nodding and slowly making your way back to your feet. He bent down to pick up your sword, stepping behind you to slide it into the sheath on your back.

Ignoring your injury, you quickly grabbed your discarded halberd and dagger, slotting the latter into your thigh holster.

“You want me to carry that?” he asked, gesturing at your pole arm, but you shook your head, saying that you preferred to hold onto it yourself.

“Okay,” he replied, briskly walking out of the area, and you had to jog a bit to catch up to him. “I’m Prompto, by the way,” he said, slowing his pace and looking back to make sure you were still following.

“[Y/N],” you offered, tripping over a tree root and stumbling. He caught you before you fell, arms wrapping around your waist to hold you up.

“Wow, you’re in bad shape,” he said, grabbing your halberd from you anyway, and throwing your uninjured arm over his shoulder. He kept one hand on your waist, your weapon in his other, moving as fast as he thought you could handle.

“I’m not that injured, just...tired. I wouldn’t be so beat if I hadn’t just taken out a bunch of Ronin before the bombs showed up,” you said, trying to defend your current state of weakness.

“Oh, so you’re the one who took that contract,” he commented, leading you over to a truck that had clearly seen better days.

You chuckled as he helped you in, your laugh cut short as you tried to use your stiff left arm. “Why, did you want it?” you asked, strain evident in your voice.

“I take anything I can get my hands on,” he replied cheerfully, and you couldn’t help but think of just how strange this boy was. He seemed way too happy to be living through the apocalypse and helping random girls with bad luck.

“Can I ask how you knew I was back there?” you asked him once he climbed into the driver’s seat.

Starting the engine, he looked over at you, studying your face for a moment. You took the opportunity to do the same; he seemed like he was around your age, lean but muscled, with that charming blonde hair, styled in such a way that it looked like he tried hard to tame the unruly strands and failed. His eyes showed amusement, and you trailed your eyes down the bridge of his nose to his pink lips, the corners turned up in a gentle smile, a slight dusting of equally blonde hair on his chin.

“I was heading for Hammerhead when I saw them crossing the road like a herd and I stopped to take care of them, but when I saw them all speed up and start crackling, and figured there was at least something interesting back there,” he replied, shifting into gear and starting back to Lestallum.

You pursed your lips, right hand absentmindedly going back to massage at your arm. “Well... thank you, Prompto, for your help. I owe you my life,” you said honestly, dropping your gaze to look at your lap.

“I think you would’ve been okay without me, but... you’re welcome,” he said, and you could feel his gaze on you. You turned to catch his eye briefly before he refocused on the road.

A short drive later you were back in Lestallum, Prompto opening the door to your apartment for you. You had tried to tell him you’d be fine, but he insisted on looking at your arm before he left.

You shrugged out of your jacket, draping it over the back of your couch before heading to the kitchen. You grabbed a glass off the counter, filling it from the tap before chugging it down, just that little thing making you feel monumentally better already. A shower was definitely next on the list. Prompto had followed you, looking around in interest, and you could tell he wanted to touch everything he could see.

“Can I get you something to drink?”

He shook his head, “Nah, I’m okay. Let me look at your arm.”

Rolling your eyes, you took a seat, slowly maneuvering your singed sweater over your head until you were in just your tank top. You looked down at your arm, spidery bruises spread over your bicep and shoulder. You could see where the lightning strike had bit into your flesh, a large dark splotch radiating branches of bluish-purple under your skin. You winced at the sight as Prompto pulled your other chair over to sit next to you.

He removed his gloves, dropping them on the table as he reached to touch your skin. His hands were cool, and his slightly calloused fingers were touching you so delicately that you didn’t feel any additional pain. He shifted your arm a little, cocking his head to try to see the entire injury.

“You’ll probably be sore for the next couple of days, but luckily it looks pretty superficial,” he commented, gaze flicking up to your face. For the first time you could see his eyes clearly; they were a gorgeous blue that reminded you of the ocean at midday, lounging on the beach with your family. You hadn’t seen the ocean in five years, and it was a bittersweet memory that he jogged in your head. He dug around in his pocket, pulling out a small container. He popped open the top, the gentle scent of lavender wafting towards you.

“May I?” he asked, gesturing towards your injury. You nodded, watching as he scooped a small amount of the paste out of the jar, rubbing it gently into your skin. The residual burning sensation was gone almost immediately, and you sighed contentedly. You heard him chuckle, still massaging your skin with deft fingers.

“What is that stuff?” you asked as he finished up, wiping his hands on his pants and moving to put his gloves back on.

“Just a salve a friend of mine made; it’s pretty good, right?”

“Yes, definitely,” you said, arm feeling a little more mobile as you rolled your shoulder. “Thank you...again. I guess I owe you for that, too.”

“You don’t owe me anything, I’m sure you would have done the same for me,” he replied with a smile. Happiness was a good look on the blonde, and you felt the constant gloom that sat on your shoulders get just a little lighter.

“Well, if you’d like, you’re welcome to rest here,” you offered, “the sofa is pretty comfortable, and I do have a working shower.”

He contemplated for a moment before answering. “Sure, that sounds great.”

* * *

Prompto was gone when you woke up, and you scolded yourself for being a little disappointed. He was practically a perfect stranger, he didn’t owe you anything; in fact, you still owed him.

You dressed quickly, walking into the living room and pulling on your jacket. Only then did you remember the large singed hole in the left sleeve. You whined, pulling the coat off and inspecting the damage.

“Shit, I don’t think I’ll be able to fix this,” you lamented, tossing the jacket back on the couch. You put on another layer and went to pull the door open, planning on checking the contract board for any tasks. Your arm was still stiff, but you didn’t care, it wasn’t bad enough to hinder you should you need to fight.

You grabbed the doorknob and pulled your heavy door open, heading down to the makeshift hunter HQ near the city center. The lights hadn’t shut off in nearly five years, the fluorescence a pale imitation of the sun. Some days were harder than others, but despite it all no one had given up. You waved to a pair of hunters leaving the headquarters and they gave you a curt nod as they held the door for you.

Swinging your head back around, you screeched to a halt before plowing into Prompto, managing to only bump your shoulder into his.

“Prompto?” you said and he smiled brightly at you.

“Hey, good morning,” he said, looking you over. “I hope you weren’t looking for me, I was just on my way back up with some breakfast.”

He held up a bag in front of you, something delicious smelling inside. “You didn’t have to do that,” you said, but the scent of still warm bread was making you drool.

“The bedroom eyes you’re making at the bread say otherwise,” he chuckled, motioning for you to follow him. You waved at the man behind the counter, non-verbally letting him know you’d be back later, and followed Prom outside.

Lestallum was strange in the scourge. It had always been a busy city, but it was nearly suffocating now, the rapid influx of survivors making it burst at the seams. Most people were either hunters or power plant workers now, the latter needing to run 24/7 to keep the darkness at bay.

You let Prompto back into your apartment, closing the door and stealing the bag of food out of his grasp. Skipping to the kitchen, you pulled its contents out, actually moaning at the entire loaf of bread he procured, along with some fruit.

He leaned against the doorframe, watching you with amused eyes as you went to grab a knife, returning to eagerly slice the bread and shoving an entire piece into your mouth.

Mouth full, you glanced over at him with a shrug, chewing and finally swallowing. “Bury me in bread, Prompto,” you said, moving to dig around in the cabinet above the sink.

He laughed, helping himself to some of the food as well. “I hope I don’t ever have to bury anyone, but it would be entertaining to see someone covered in baguettes.” You chuckled back at him, standing on your toes to gain access to the back of the cabinet.

“Ah! Here it is, I thought I still had some,” you exclaimed, pulling out a sealed jar of glorious honey. You glanced at the expiration date, only two years ago. “It’s a little expired, but that’s never stopped me before.”

You cracked open the jar, plunging the knife in and drizzling the sweet amber over another slice of bread. You took a bite and nearly squealed at the taste, leaning back in your chair. You devoured the rest of the slice, turning to look at the blonde. You licked the honey off of your lips, noticing his eyes flick down to watch before dragging his gaze back up.

He cleared his throat, pulling a paper out of his pocket. “So, since I’m headed to Hammerhead, I figured I’d see if there was anything to help out with on the way, and I pulled this contract,” he slid it over to you as you stuck a finger in your mouth, trying to remove the sticky remnants of honey there. You could feel Prompto’s gaze on you, but when you looked over at him he quickly looked away, suddenly becoming enthralled with the contract.

“Ooh, that’s a good one,” you remarked, pulling the contract closer to you, “Two iron giants blocking a mineral deposit.”

“You wanna help?” he asked, and you gave him a quizzical look.

“You want to partner up with me? Uh, I’m pretty sure you saved my ass yesterday, are you sure you want _my_ incompetent help?” you asked.

“You could have easily saved your own ass, I just helped you cut the fun short,” he replied with a grin.

This boy was... strange. Weird. A little... off. You should have said no, not wanting to subject him to your lackluster performance once again, but your eagerness to spend more time with the gunman was wining out.

“I mean... if you’re asking, how can I resist?” you replied, eyeing up the loaf yet again. After a moment, you caught Prompto’s eye, asking, “Would you judge me if I ate more of that bread?”

He smiled at you, bright and full of teeth, shaking his head. “The kitchen is always a judgement-free zone.”

“You’re sweet,” you said nonchalantly, digging in. “Almost as sweet as this honey.”

* * *

Daemons of all kinds fell to his bullets and your blades. It was strange at first, fighting with a partner, but you trusted the blonde more and more with every new hunt you took on.

You also fell in love with him more and more every day over the months you spent together. You tried not to, you really did _try_ , because you or he could literally lose your lives at any moment. You didn’t ever want to feel the way you felt when your family died again. There was no sign that he felt the same about you, but you wanted to protect him from that loss too. So you kept your emotions to yourself, wrapping them up in a nice little package to hide in the back of the closet in your head. Your body always had other plans, though, especially when you’d crouch down, shoulders touching as you observed your target before attacking. You’d feel Prom shift to whisper strategy into your ear, his lips brushing against your skin, and you’d shiver, sometimes so violently that he’d ask if you were okay. You kept lying, saying that you were cold, and he’d smile wryly at you, silently berating you for not wearing enough layers.

Prompto had taken you all over the remains of Lucis, and you started to become known to the other hunters as a set. If one of you was around, the other usually wasn’t far behind. The encampments you stayed at were comfortable and the hunters were always welcoming, but you cherished the times you’d spend together in your tiny Lestallum apartment, playing poker for hours, sharpening your blades, or just talking about the “before,” until you’d fall asleep on your couch, waking up with your head resting on his chest, a massive crick in your neck, but an impatient fluttering in your stomach.

You were mildly annoyed one day when you found a note on your kitchen table, saying that Prom had gone out by himself. Feeling salty, you immediately went to HQ, seeing if there were any tasks for you to complete, but surprisingly there was nothing.

You sighed, turning to leave, when a hunter called out to you. “Hey, [Y/N], almost forgot, got a message for you.”

“A message?” You held out your hand to take the envelope from him, quickly sliding your finger under the seal.

A small smile flitted onto your lips as you read through Prom’s messy handwriting.

“Looks like I’ve got another job after all. See you around,” you said with a flippant salute, turning on your heel and walking out of the HQ, a deliberate spring in your step.

A few hours later, according to the time listed on the note, you carefully made your way to the location just outside of Lestallum. Luckily there were just some low level daemons that you met along the way, and they were easily dispatched with a thrust of your halberd.

You peered into the mouth of the cave, seeing a little flicker of orange light in the depths.

“Prompto?” you asked softly, just above a whisper, before darting inside on your toes to keep the noise down. Deeper into the cave you went, eyes peeled for either daemon trouble or blonde trouble.

The light was getting closer, and you at last could see it was coming from a fire set up in a clear area of the cave. “Prom?” you asked once again, a little louder this time, walking through the opening to the clearing that held the campfire. You noticed there were lots of other supplies in the area too, bags of food, a bottle of something that looked alcoholic and a couple of bedrolls set up like cushions around the fire.

“Surprise!” you heard from behind you. Immediately you whipped around, halberd in motion, only to stop the blade from coming down dangerously close to Prompto’s coiffed hair.

“Astrals, Prom! You _cannot do that!_ ” you yelled, forgetting where you were for a moment. You clapped a hand over your mouth, whipping around to make sure you didn’t attract any unwanted guests.

You heard him chuckle behind you. “Hey, don’t worry, there’s nothing here. I already checked.”

You unclenched your muscles, letting the butt of your weapon clunk against the stone floor before turning back to look at him.

“So, that Mindflayer you wanted me to help you kill...?”

“Doesn’t exist,” he replied, clapping you on the shoulder and grabbing your halberd from your grasp.

“Damn, I was really in the mood for calamari,” you lamented with a sigh, hearing him chuckle. You hung your head, dramatically kicking at a loose stone on the floor. “So you tricked me then?” you asked, a fake hurt in your voice.

“My motives are pure, I swear,” he laughed, propping your weapon up against the wall. He gestured towards the supplies, “I wanted to have a picnic.”

You looked at him in disbelief. “Let me get this straight. You made me suit up, mentally prepare for a fight, and spend an hour sharpening my weapons so we could have a picnic... in a cave... during the literal apocalypse?”

“Yeah!” he replied, nodding and giving you a radiant smile. “What’s the point of surviving if you don’t live a little?”

You were silent for a moment, not wanting to admit that he was right, but he was usually right. “You’re a strange bird, Prom,” you said, unstrapping your short sword from your back and setting it on the floor.

Prompto watched you with interest as you removed most of the rest of your gear, piling it neatly together. “Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to show me what you brought?” you asked, looking at him expectantly, hands on your hips.

“You’re not mad?” he asked, gesturing for you to sit by the fire.

“Anger is a pretty useless emotion nowadays, don’t you think?” you replied, stretching out your arms to feel the heat kiss your palms. You were rarely warm; there was always a chill that clung to your bones no matter how many layers you piled on.

“Yeah, you’re right about that,” he replied, rustling through the bags to the side of the clearing.

“Plus,” you continued, craning your neck to drag your eyes down his form, lingering for a few extra seconds on his cute butt, “I swore I saw some alcohol over there. Let’s crack that open, shall we?” He came back over with an assortment of snacks and the bottle, which he handed to you before sitting down, legs crossed underneath him.

“Where did you even get this?” you asked, tracing over the peeling label with your fingertips. Pinot Noir, M.E. 741, it read. _Jeez, I was seven when this was bottled,_ you thought, inspecting the wine.

“Found it in a basement after clearing an area awhile back,” he replied nonchalantly, tucking into some rice cakes. “Been saving it for awhile, but I couldn’t think of a better occasion to drink it.”

You pulled out your utility knife, chuffed to see that there was actually still a corkscrew on it for you to use. You pulled the cork out with a satisfying pop, managing to keep all but a few drops of the wine in the bottle. You brought the finish up to your nose, taking a deep breath in; you groaned pleasantly at the earthy-sweet smell, truffles and cherries and cloves and a whole host of other scents that blended beautifully together.

“Ooh Prom, this smells absolutely delicious. Hand me a glass, would you?”

“Ah, shoot, I knew I forgot something,” Prompto said, shaking his head.

“No worries, I have much experience drinking straight from the bottle, as long as you don’t mind?”

“Be my guest,” he said and you took a healthy sip, the semi-sweet liquid flowing over your taste buds. You handed the bottle over to him and he did the same. You watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed, and you got the sudden, intense urge to lean over and run your tongue over it, nipping and kissing up his neck as you’d slide your fingers into his hair, at last capturing his lips with yours, sweetness from the wine rolling over your tongue. You shivered at the thought, body traitorously reacting to the conjured images, wrapping your arms around yourself as a blush broke out over your face.

“You okay?” Prompto asked, gently setting the bottle on the ground.

“Y-Yeah... yeah, I’m fine. Just cold, as usual,” you deflected, hoping the orange glow was camouflaging your crimson face.

“Get closer to the fire,” he suggested, tilting his head to look at you.

“Prom, if I get any closer to the fire I’m going to be _in_ the fire.”

“Okay, come here then,” he said, holding an arm open to you. You stared at him for too long without moving, unsure of what to do, and he made an exasperated noise before scooting over to you, hooking his arm around your shoulder and pulling you close to him. He rubbed his hand up and down on your upper arm, trying to generate some more heat.

You’d never been this close to him when you weren’t in danger of being eviscerated. Your body felt all kinds of hypersensitive; your clothes felt too scratchy, your boots laced too tight, your skin too dry. Your tongue was a useless lump in your mouth, unable to form any sort of a verbal response. You unconsciously tilted your head to rest it on his shoulder, and you saw his eyes flick down to look at you in your peripheral vision, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“Better?” he asked, still lazily moving his hand on your bicep. You nodded, taking the opportunity to snuggle closer to him.

“Much,” you replied in a small voice, inadvertently resting your hand on his thigh. You quickly moved it away, but he shifted over to press his leg against yours. The shiver that ran through you for the second time today was definitely not due to being cold, and you heard him tut, his hand furiously rubbing on your arm again.

“Liar.... What are you, cold blooded?” he asked with a laugh.

“Nah, I think I just need more booze to warm me up,” you joked, eyeing the bottle in his hand.

Prom took another swig of wine from the bottle before he handed it over to you, touching his fingers to yours during the hand off. You knocked back a little too much in your nervousness, focusing on suppressing your reactions to him rather than on drinking, coughing a bit when the liquid slid down the wrong tube. Grabbing the still half full bottle from you, he patted your back with his free hand, trying to stifle a laugh. He put the bottle on the ground again with a soft thunk as your coughs faded.

“Slow down there,” he chided, placing a finger gently on your jaw to turn your head to look at him. “We’ve got...all the time in the world.”

The rest of his fingers met the soft skin of your neck, and he let his thumb rub over your cheek, his eyes flitting over your face until they landed on your lips. You swallowed hard, and his gaze flicked up to meet yours, finally noticing just how very close to you he was.

Prompto was... well, _beautiful_ , really. Long, dark eyelashes framed eyes the color of the sea, his shock of soft blonde hair falling onto his forehead. Freckles dotted his cheeks, only a shade or two darker than the rest of his skin now, and you wanted to know what they looked like in the sun, darkened and lovely. You wanted to know if he had them anywhere else, on his chest and back and arms, and you wanted to touch his bare skin, trying in vain to count them all as your fingers traced patterns with them. His lips were the perfect shape, nearly always turned up into a smile, even as he was destroying daemons, and you imagined they felt like silk and you wanted to watch them as they formed sweet words and confessions of his feelings for you.

But you had to put your racing thoughts on hold, because Prom was kissing you with those lips and you didn’t want to miss a single second. They did feel like silk as you kissed him back, his hand moving to the back of your neck to angle your mouth against his perfectly. A weak whimper trapped itself in your throat, and you dug your nails into your palms, the sharp bite of pain telling you that this was real, that he really was kissing you.

He tried to pull away to let you take a breath, but you quickly chased after him, grasping his face in your hands and pressing your needy lips hard against his once more. He made a tiny surprised noise at your ardor, smiling briefly against your mouth as he redoubled his efforts to steal your breath.

And steal your breath he did; he switched from gentle to rough, teasing to lavishing, giving you sweet little pecks followed by a long, languid kiss that nearly had you gasping, your skin feeling like it was on fire.

You didn’t think it could get any better until you felt his tongue dart out to taste your lips. He repeated the action after a moment and you met his tongue with yours, your breath hitching at the sensation. Prom slowed down this kiss, his hands moving to your shoulders to gently push you down onto your back, his mouth never leaving yours. He slid his knee in between your legs, propping himself up over top of you and letting his body just touch yours. You caressed your shaking hands down his sides, pulling on his bottom lip with your teeth and he groaned, finally pulling away from you, his face hovering only a few inches above yours.

“Prom?” you practically whispered, unable to look away from him. “Is... is everything-“

“Can I... keep going?” he interrupted in an equally soft voice, practically dripping with lust. He looked ravenous as he waited for you to respond, pupils blown out and his breathing getting heavier by the second.

It didn’t take you very long to nod in assent, a soft ‘yes’ passing through your kiss-swollen lips as you imagined the feel of his hands on your bare skin. You wanted him to touch you, to remove each piece of clothing, to press his mouth to every part of your body.

He was reverent as he undressed you, first baring your chest, his hands tracing over your naked skin, followed by his lips worshipping every dip and curve and swell of your body.

You gave him the same courtesy, excitedly finding out that he was covered in hundreds of freckles, painting his skin like pinpricks. He moved down to take off your boots, removing his own and standing to unbutton his pants. You watched him like a hawk circling its prey, unable to tear your eyes away from him as he pushed them down, kicking them out of the way. Cock tenting his boxers, he smiled at your ravenous expression, but made no move to assuage your need to see him naked, instead kneeling down between your legs and running his hands up your thighs.

You hastily unbuttoned your own jeans, but soon felt his hands cover yours to stop you.

“Please, let me,” he said softly, sliding his fingers under the waistband, taking your pants and underwear down together as you lifted your hips up off the mat. Crimson flooded your cheeks, and you tried to cover yourself, self conscious about being completely bared to him. “Nope,” he teased, pushing your legs apart and settling himself there. “Too beautiful to hide.”

“ _Prom_ -oh!” you nearly squealed, your whine turning into a surprised cry when you felt his fingertips skim over your slit, a lusty smirk on his face.

Looping his arms underneath your thighs, you watched in what felt like slow motion as he brought his lips down to your sex, gently kissing your mons, not once breaking eye contact with you. You shuddered, anticipation making your entire body flush. Parting your folds with his tongue, he swirled over your clit, fire already erupting at your center, the wave of heat radiating out from your swelling bundle of nerves.

Prompto was relentless in pleasuring you with his coy mouth, licking and sucking at your clit before dipping down to taste your slick, tonguing your entrance and then dragging the flat of his tongue back up to your bud. Your eyes were fixed on him, watching his tongue disappear between your legs, Prom teasing you with a heated gaze as he made you whine and whimper, completely under his control. He worshipped your sex, and soon you felt him slip two of his delicate fingers inside you; you arched your back in pleasure, whimpering moans flowing freely from your lips.

“ _Prom_ ,” you whined as he fucked you open on his fingers, spreading and twisting them inside you, suckling at your pearl. “Oh, _fuck_ , you’re gonna... make me-“ Your muscles tensed in anticipation, orgasm on the horizon, just a few more strokes until you’d fall apart with Prompto’s blonde head between your legs.

Prompto hummed at your words, vibrations from his throat delighting your nerves, and you quickly came on his fingers, slick gushing out from your hole. He didn’t let you off easy, though, continuing to stroke inside your wet heat with those long digits while he lavished your clit with his skilled tongue.

When he was satisfied you had gotten every last second of pleasure from your climax, he slid his fingers out of you, bringing them to his lips to suck your sweet essence from them. You thought your arousal would abate after Prom’s insanely good oral pleasure, but it only intensified as you watched him kneel between your legs, pushing his boxers down to let his cock out of its confines. Long and thick and teasingly far away from your cunt, you licked your lips, needing him inside you _now_.

Luckily, it seemed he got all of his teasing out of his system earlier, as he moved to cover your body with his own nearly immediately, propping himself above you on his forearms.

You pulled his face to yours, capturing his slick-coated lips, licking off the last remnants of your pleasure. He kissed down your neck, nipping where it met your shoulder, and he shifted onto one arm to fist his cock with the other, pushing the head against your wet, welcoming entrance.

He started to push in slowly, and your eyes fluttered closed, sure you had gone to the afterlife. Your toes pointed as he sheathed himself fully inside you, Prompto letting out a satisfied groan when he felt his hips touch yours. He leaned down to kiss you gently, and you felt his cock throb inside you. Locking eyes with you, you nodded at him, giving him permission to move.

He fucked you slowly at first, feeling your body stretch for him, your slick letting him reach deep inside you with each thrust. You moaned softly, eyes half-lidded as you looked up at him with an unfocused gaze.

You wrapped your arms around him, scratching your fingernails over his back as you moved to kiss him again. He felt so _fucking_ good, the slide of him shutting down all other feelings, only pure pleasure remaining.

You whispered his name, clinging to him desperately, trying to urge him to move faster, pathetic noises working their way out from between your lips. The crackle of the fire and your breathy moans made for beautiful white noise as Prom quickly took the hint, picking up the pace as he pressed his lips hard against yours, swallowing every little noise that issued forth from your raw throat.

You lifted your legs, digging your heels into the backs of his thighs, pulling him into you as deeply as he could go for each thrust, dots dancing across your vision with every press of his cock against your sweet spot.

“Prom, _fuck_ , I-“ he quieted you with another kiss, and you squeezed your eyes shut, pressure roiling in your belly. You clenched your inner muscles around him reflexively and he moaned, a beautiful, heady noise next to your ear and you nearly came right then. You bit at his freckled shoulder, and he slid a hand to push against your lower back, lifting your body and driving into you with abandon.

“Come with me,” he said softly, voice strained as he chased his pleasure, and you swiftly snaked a hand down your stomach, dipping your fingertips into the silky fluid where you were joined before finding your clit, rubbing hard, wanting nothing more than to acquiesce to his request.

You opened your eyes, gazing into his, [E/C] and blue both hazy with lust. He was close, if the flush on his cheekbones and the tips of his ears was anything to go by, and your anticipation was at a fever pitch.

“Prom, ah, inside m-me, _please_ ,” you begged, wet fingers still working your bud, and he slammed his mouth against yours, feeling a few stuttering thrusts as he came deep inside you. You followed him a second later with a loud cry of his name, breaking away from his possessive kiss to breathe as your climax overcame you.

Your entire body tensed, inner muscles clenching even tighter around his twitching cock, and you heard him curse, nearly falling on top of you, but managing to catch himself at the last second. Your sweat-slicked skin met, and you slid your hands down his back to palm his ass, gripping it hard, making sure every last drop of his come made it inside you.

Grasping your face in his hands, he kissed you softly in short bursts, little pecks interspersed with the feel of him grinning against your lips making you nearly melt. _Oh, Astrals... I-I love him,_ you thought as he gently pulled out of your heat with a rough exhale, soreness already creeping into your muscles.

Shifting onto his side, he kissed your cheek, pulling you into an embrace. You pushed him on his back, snuggling up tightly to his warm body. You luxuriated in the sound of your panting breaths, the both of you slowly coming down from your mutual highs.

“So that’s what you call ‘pure motives,’ huh?” you joked, looking up at Prompto with a grin.

“Hey, listen,” he started, pushing his hair back off his sweaty forehead, “I’ll admit, I... _was_ trying to kiss you today, but I _wasn’t_ planning on... uh, you know....” he replied with an embarrassment-thick voice. It was adorable how shy he was being, considering he just had his face between your legs.

“Fucking my brains out?” you supplied, raising an eyebrow. Prom blushed violently, trying to hide his face behind a hand, but you pushed it away, looking into those beautiful deep blue eyes.

Still grinning at him, you touched your fingertips to his pink cheek. “You’re very cute when you blush,” you said, kissing that same cheek.

“And you’re very cute all the time,” he replied, pulling you into a proper kiss, gently sliding his tongue against yours. Once you broke apart, you rolled your eyes and shook your head, moving to snuggle against his chest as he let out a muffled laugh.

“That was very cheesy, blondie,” you said, starting to count the freckles that littered his torso. “But, I have to say,” you paused your counting, “I can’t actually remember the last time I was this happy. I mean, being around you always puts me in a better mood, but this? You’ve made me the happiest I’ve been in such a long time and I-“ you broke off, taking a deep breath. You had to say it. The words were a trapped animal, desperately trying to escape its cage, gnawing at the bars. He was looking at you expectantly, eyebrows raised as he waited for you to continue.

“...I love you, Prom.”

Your voice was soft, wavering a little as you confessed to him, having to look away from that deep blue gaze, traitorous tears pricking at the corners of your eyes.

He shifted beneath you, grasping your face and forcing you to look at him. “Y-you... love me?” he asked and you nodded, swallowing hard. “Would you... say it again?” The last words were barely above a whisper, like he was embarrassed to say them.

Finding your own confidence, you gave him a soft smile and a peck on the lips. “I love you, Prompto,” you said, voice steady this time. His lips parted, eyebrows furrowing as he studied you, trying to find his next words.

“One more time? Please?” he asked, still looking nervous. You cupped his face in your hands, looking right into his eyes.

“Prompto Argentum, I love you.”

Bringing your lips together, he kissed you fiercely, pulling you as close to him as he could, like he was making sure you wouldn’t disappear. He pressed his forehead against yours, taking a deep breath when you broke apart.

“No one... no one’s ever said that to me before,” he admitted with a shaky voice, and if your heart wasn’t full to bursting with love for this boy, it would’ve broken for him right then.

“I’ll say it whenever you want,” you replied, pushing his hair back off his forehead. “Whenever you need me to, I will.”

“Again? Right now?”

“I love you,” you said without hesitation, trying not to blink, losing yourself in his eyes.

He looked back at you intently, the pained expression on his face evaporating. “I love you too,” he said, giving you the radiant smile that looked so good on his face.

“Again,” you demanded with a sly smirk.

“I love you, [Y/N],” he replied, kissing you gently. “I wish we could stay here forever.”

“Probably not the best idea, caves can get pretty dicey,” you replied, hooking your hand around his waist. “But, I do have a cozy apartment in Lestallum with a cozy bed in it that we can stay in forever.”

“I like that idea,” he said with a laugh. You kissed his cheek, content to lay with him there as sweat cooled on your skin.

* * *

You made your way above ground outside Insomnia after the sun rose again. You were so distracted by the beautiful orange glow that it took you a moment to realize someone had come up behind you and grabbed your hand, holding it gently in theirs. Turning, you saw the blonde head of the man you loved, a few scratches and dirt on his face, but for the most part looking none the worse for wear.

He pulled you close, kissing your temple as he embraced you.

“Say it? Please?” he asked quietly, fixing you with a teary, ocean-blue gaze.

You raised your hand, trailing the backs of your fingers down his sooty cheek.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Proooooooooooooooooom *cries forever over cute blonde boys*
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)
> 
> I will gladly follow you back!


End file.
